Coaxial cables frequently are used for various purposes including particularly the high speed transmission of electrical signals in computers. One such coaxial cable has a center conductor, a thin shield conductor, for example of foil, axially surrounding the center conductor, electrical insulation separating the center conductor and shield conductor, a drain wire engaged with the shield conductor and axially coextensive therewith, and an outer layer of electrical insulation. Since the shield conductor is rather thin and fragile, it is subject to breakage, discontinuities, and the like, and, accordingly, it is the purpose of the drain wire to maintain the electrical integrity of the shield conductor. Moreover, the drain wire may be located in the cable randomly with respect to the axis of the cable; for example, the drain wire may extend in a spiral-like manner about the cable axis and, of course, along the length of the cable.
To connect the center conductor and shield conductor/drain wire to other means, such as contacts that may be used to connect the same in electric circuits, it is necessary to expose the center conductor and the shield conductor/drain wire. For this purpose it is necessary to strip off at least some of the cable insulation at an end portion of the cable, which also requires stripping part of the shield conductor in order to gain access to the center conductor. Furthermore, it is desirable to effect connection of the shield conductor via the drain wire, but in the past it has not been possible conveniently to expose the drain wire beyond the shield conductor, especially due to the fact that the drain wire may be located generally randomly about the cable axis.
It would be desirable to be able to strip a coaxial cable, and particularly one including a drain wire, in a facile way that permits the center conductor and the drain wire to be coextensive and also that permits exposure of the drain wire beyond the relatively thin shield conductor without scathing the drain wire. The prior art wire strippers and methods have been unable to accomplish such functions.